fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Voorhees
Pamela Voorhees (née Sue) (c.1930 - June 13th 1979), more commonly known simply as Mrs. Voorhees, is the secondary antagonist of the series. She is the mother of Jason Voorhees. After his supposed drowning in 1957, Pamela swore revenge on the counselors of Camp Crystal Lake and proceeded to prevent the camp from reopening through murder, water poisoning and arson. When Steve Christy sought to reopen the camp in 1979, Pamela resurfaced to murder the newly hired counselors. After killing most of them, Pamela was beheaded by counselor Alice Hardy. Jason constructed an altar to Pamela's remains and continued killing those who intruded in the area to continue her work. Pamela often appears to her son through visions and hallucinations. Following her death, her spirit has been known to possess people several times. Biography Early life Pamela Sue was born circa 1930. Not much is known about her childhood or her family. As a teenager, Pamela met and married Elias Voorhees, a miner from Ohio. As the couple lived in a trailer near Crystal Lake, Elias would often abuse Pamela verbally and physically for any perceived misdeed, be it real or imagined. In 1946, sixteen-year-old Pamela became aware that she was pregnant with a son. She became convinced that the unborn boy could speak to her. One day, Elias arrived home after a rough day at the mine and, tired of Pamela's nonsensical mumblings, beat and possibly raped her. Enraged, Pamela went to her husband as he was sleeping and hacked him to pieces with an axe, convinced that this was the only way to protect herself and her son. Pamela then blew up the trailer and dumped Elias's body in the lake.Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Soon after, Pamela moved into 42 Cars Crash Road, after she imagined her son exclaiming how beautiful the house was, despite warnings from Mr. Lasko, the real estate agent, that the building was haunted. Pamela's son, Jason, was born on June 13, 1946 at Wessex County Marshall. Pamela proceeded to raise her son apart from other children in their new house. Camp Crystal Lake In the summer of 1957, Pamela was offered the job of cook at Camp Crystal Lake by David and Louise Christy. Taking Jason with her, Pamela attempted to keep her son sheltered from the other children, but her attempts were in vain. One night, Jason went swimming by himself in the lake and never came back. Although the lake was partially dragged, no body was ever recovered. Pamela proceeded to have a break with reality and spent the next six months in an institution. Following her release from the hospital, Pamela apparently used the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to cast a spell to ensure that Jason would return to her alive. It is unknown whether or not this worked, but Jason emerged alive on the other side of the lake some time after his apparent drowning.Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel) At her own request, the Christys rehired Pamela in the summer of 1958, against their better judgment. Pamela found she was unable to stop thinking about Jason's drowning, and each night, she went to the children's cabin while the occupants were sleeping to ensure they were safe. On July 4, while staring at the sleeping children and crying, Pamela heard the counselors singing at the campfire. Convinced that it was the counselors' fault her son had died, Pamela got a knife from the kitchen and followed counselors Barry and Claudette to the barn, where they commenced sexual foreplay. Pamela sneaked upstairs and caught the teenagers off guard before murdering them both with the knife. Pamela was never suspected of the crime and Camp Crystal Lake was soon closed.Friday the 13th (novel) In the years that followed, Pamela continued her vendetta to keep the camp closed. In 1962, she poisoned the water and prevented the camp from opening. She might also have been responsible for several fires at the campgrounds, but this might also have been accidents caused by Jason. 1979 murder spree In 1979, David and Louise's son Steve Christy began fixing up the abandoned camp. Pamela tried to persuade him to not reopen the place, but Steve was determined to end the story of the curse of Camp Blood. On June 13, 1979, what would have been Jason's thirty-third birthday, the camp was almost ready for reopening, and Pamela decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking with her a hunting knife, axe and arrows, she began to drive towards Camp Crystal Lake in her Jeep, set on killing the counsellors that Steve had hired and ensure that the camp would never be reopened again. During the drive, Pamela came upon hitchhiking Annie Phillips, who was to be the cook at the camp. Annie boarded the Jeep and she and Pamela soon began speaking, each telling the other their life story. As she recounted her life with Elias and birth of Jason, Pamela became increasingly unhinged. When they reached the turn-off for Camp Crystal Lake, Pamela simply continued driving. Annie at first begged the woman to stop, then leaped out the passenger seat door. Pamela got out of the Jeep and gave chase, pursuing the injured Annie through the woods. Pamela eventually caught up with the frightened girl and slit her throat with the knife. She then dragged the body back to the Jeep, set it up in the passenger seat, and kept conversing with it. Pamela put the Jeep at the side at the side of the camp, took all her weapons and spent the remainder of the day spying on the remaining counselors as they fixed up the camp. As night fell, Pamela began dispatching of them, one by one. First, she lured Ned Rubenstein to his death by following him and then standing in the open doorway of a cabin and slitting his throat. When Jack Marand and Marcie Stanler came to the same cabin to make love, Pamela hid Ned's body and lay under the bed. When Marcie left, Pamela pushed an arrow through Jack's throat. She took both bodies and put them in the closet. Then, she grabbed her axe she had taken with her and came into the bathroom, where she axed Marcie in the head and hid her body in the shower. When Brenda narrowly missed finding Pamela in the bathroom, the deranged woman took the axe and mimicked the voice of a child, luring Brenda out into the open before Pamela axed Brenda just like Marcie. She roped Brenda’s body and dragged it by the main cabin as Alice and Bill went to investigate. Going to the front, Pamela waited for Steve as he returned from town, and stabbed him in the stomach before tying his body to a tree trunk using the same rope used for Brenda. There were now only two counselors to dispatch of: Alice Hardy and Bill. To ensure that they could not escape, Pamela severed the phone line and disabled Ned's truck by putting a stone in the engine. With the nearest crossroads ten miles away, Alice and Bill were trapped. Pamela then turned off the generator, prompting Bill to go check on it. Coming from outside, Pamela stabbed him in the back, continued stabbing him and slashed his throat. She began impaling him to the door by putting arrows in his eye, stomach and groin. Alice soon followed Bill and found his mangled body. Panicked, the girl ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in. Pamela lurked outside and threw the body threw the window then drove the Jeep around to the front, greeting Alice in a friendly manner, claiming to know nothing of what had been going on. A hysterical Alice showed Pamela Brenda's body, and begged for the woman to help her escape. Pamela became more and more unhinged as she remembered Jason's drowning, finally revealing her true colors as she accused Alice of letting Jason drown. A lengthy chase ensues, during which Alice flees her attacker and finds Steve's and Annie's bodies in the process. Mrs. Voorhees turns back on the generator to the camp and then chases Alice all over the camp in a climatic chase. All the while, the woman began to talk to herself in Jason's voice, repeating "Kill her mommy! Kill her!" She corners Alice in a storage shed, where Alice has found a shotgun. But before Alice can load it, Mrs. Voorhees attacks her and slaps her around. Alice escapes and runs back to the main cabin, hiding behind a locked door in the pantry. Mrs. Voorhees breaks the door open and rushes in at Alice brandishing a machete. Alice hits her on the side of the head with a cast iron skillet, rendering her unconscious and hopefully dead. Heading out to the side of the lake, Alice sits down next to the water, but Mrs. Voorhees comes rushing out of the darkness at her again with the machete. Narrowly avoiding the machete, Alice knocks it out of her hands with a paddle and the two of them wrestle next to the lake. The counselor wrenched herself free and proceeded to behead Pamela with a machete. Jason Voorhees managed to salvage Pamela's severed head, her sweater and pants as well as the machete that killed her. Pamela's remains were buried in a grave located on a roadside leading to Crystal Lake. Legacy Following Pamela's death, Jason took the remains he had salvaged to his shack in the woods. He constructed an altar surrounded by candles and arranged the clothes and head there. In August, 1979, Jason took Pamela's head with him to put in Alice's refrigerator before murdering her. He then set up Alice's body at the base of the altar devoted to his mother. All further murder sprees committed by Jason were done in Pamela's name, continuing what she had started by keeping all intruders out of the Camp Crystal Lake region. In 1984, Ginny Field discovered the shack while Jason was pursuing her. She almost managed to trick Jason into thinking she was Pamela by donning her sweater, but the man was not fooled. Ginny escaped after splitting open Jason's shoulder with the machete that had killed his mother. The shack was not discovered by the police following Ginny's experience.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Three days after Ginny's encounter with Jason, Chris Higgins suffered a nightmare in which a rotting version of Pamela rose from the lake and dragged her under. Chris was escorted away from Higgins Haven in an unstable state, rambling about a "lady in the lake". In late summer of 2003, Gretchen Andrews was possessed by Pamela after coming into contact with Jason. While possessing Gretchen, Pamela appeared quite sane, only acting violent in the presence Charles Westenhaus, a fellow Hell escapee who had murdered his mother. Pamela was seemingly driven from Gretchen's body when the girl was nearly fatally electrocuted alongside Jason, who she had been "playing" in Crystal Lake with.Friday the 13th: Hell Lake That fall, Freddy Krueger managed to resurrect Jason by appearing to him as Pamela, commanding him to go to Springwood and kill the children living on Elm Street. In June, 2005, Jason was in a coma after his battle with Freddy in 2003. He was showcased in Doktor Geistmann's Carnival of Terror as a carnival attraction. Pamela returned from the dead by possessing others who came into contact with her severed head. Pamela could bring Jason back to life for brief periods of time by exposing her own severed head to the moonlight, knowing that Jason would remain comatose forever if he did not kill anyone on June 13, his birthday. Pamela claimed five victims that month. Following his murder spree at Camp Piney Woods, Jason visited Pamela's grave, which had been moved next to his own in the Eternal Peace Cemetery.Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation When the Jason Strain was spreading across the island where Extreme Elimination 2 was set, Butch Mahan and Alexandra Coyle used holographic technology developed by Helen Cain to capture Jason by making him think that Alexandra was Pamela.Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain In December, 2008, Freddy Krueger appeared once again as Pamela to manipulate Jason into getting the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to resurrect the dream killer.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. Following his battle with both Freddy and Ash Williams, Jason imagined Pamela urging him to continue killing.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Following Jason's release from a cryogenic chamber in space in 2455, Pamela possessed a swarm of nano ants and released Jason from Kristen's imprisonment. Pamela then led her son to a room full of androids to kill, which frustrated Jason, since these victims weren't real. Kristen eventually launched Jason into space, prompting a furious Pamela to possess her lover, Neil and force him to kill both Kristen and himself.Jason X Special Sometime later, a portion of Jason's DNA formed a clone of himself, resulting in his memories being split between both Jasons. After defeating his clone, the real Jason regained all his memories of Pamela.Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X A semi-holographic version of Pamela, resembling a decayed corpse, was created by Armando Castillo in an equally holographic version of Crystal Lake. This Pamela lay in an underwater grave and attacked passers-by. The clone briefly escaped confinement, nearly killing Castillo, who presumably disposed of the creature after escaping it.Jason X: Death Moon Alternate Versions In the comic Jason vs. Leatherface, Pamela appears as Doris and is shown murdering Elias with a machete. This comic is not considered canon for these and other reasons. In the novel Friday the 13th: Mother's Day, Pamela's animate head led hunter Joe Travers to Jason's hockey mask, which led him to be possessed by Jason's spirit. Pamela's hold was broken when Carly MacDonnell shot the head to pieces. This novel is a part of the Crystal Lake Books series, which make the plot of Freddy vs. Jason impossible. Victims As Doris Voorhees: Trivia *In Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, there's a lighthouse with a basement. During one of the Dark Brotherhood Quests, you get access to the basement where the player finds a decapitated head in a state of decay sitting on a plate called "Mother's Head", which is a reference to Pamela Voorhees being she was decapitated and put in a shrine. *Pamela was the main antagonist of the original Friday the 13th film. *Even though Pamela is the secondary antagonist of the series, she was killed in the first film. *Alice Hardy was the killer of Pamela, which is ironic due the fact that Alice was the first victim on Jason Voorhees. See also * Pamela Voorhees (remake timeline) Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) (corpse, hallucinations and flashbacks) * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) (hallucinations) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) (flashbacks and tombstone) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) (hallucinations) * Friday the 13th (2009) ''(corpse and flashbacks)'' Comics * Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) (flashbacks as Doris Voorhees, non-canonical) * Jason X Special (2005) * Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X (2006) (flashbacks) * Friday the 13th (comic) (2006–2007) (flashbacks) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) * Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (2007) (flashbacks and tombstone) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007–2008) (hallucinations) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (2009) (hallucinations) Novels * Friday the 13th (novel) (1987) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel) (1988) (corpse and hallucinations) * Friday the 13th Part III (Simon Hawke novel) (1988) (hallucinations) * Friday the 13th: Mother's Day (1994) (non-canonical) * Freddy vs. Jason (novel) (2003) (hallucinations) * Jason X: Death Moon (2005) (hologram) * Friday the 13th: Hell Lake (2005) * Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain (2006) (hologram) * Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) Games *Friday the 13th (NES) (1989) (a decapitated floating head; hidden Boss) *Blood (PC) (1997) (her decapitated head can be found at Camp Crystal Lake) Quotes * * * References ja:パメラ·ボーヒーズ Category:Females Category:Voorhees Family Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Characters in Jason vs. Leatherface Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Deceased Category:Decapitated Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Category:Female Characters